A New Chapter
A New Chapter 'is the first mystery on Pavement Stone of Stringwood Walk. It has the four chapters of the book of Mystery Solved. ''Plot Of The Story (Summarized) The new chapter of the book. It introduces a new mystery. Who stole the missing note. That unlocks the mystery code. Which is about to find out. The missing note is hidden and the one who had it is the mysterious "Disguise" that will hide it for a long time. It's about time. As you walk on the streets, you saw a man tied on the tree, with a corkscrew on its neck. You are with your partner, Dinah. Dinah sent the body to the autopsy lab. You found 3 clues, a wallet, a cellphone, and the rope. You examine the wallet and you found the credit card, which has the name Randy Johnson. You examine the cellphone and you unlocked it. There is a missed call from Donna Waves. You examine the rope, and there is a grease. It is analyzed, and was found as there is a new killer profile. The new KP is grease stains. You talk to Donna Waves, and then she said that it was surprising that Randy died. She was shocked and amused. Amused by ache at its heart. From it sees, Donna has grease stains. Then she mentioned Nicole Johnson. Which is the victim's sister. A new suspect to question. Nicole finds it shocking. Nicole was depressed, alone, single in its family. Last in the family. Lost. Nicole was agitated and sophistically doomed. No more community and unity in herself, she, herself and Nicole is alone. Jumped to the bone, there are 3 marked suspects, as if it was final. Donna, Nicole, and ???. You went to the Market to investigate. You saw a scroll and a torn picture. Dinah was making sure that you are basically expert. The scroll was undeciphered by you with the word "Randy Kill" which was obviously a death threat to the victim. The torn picture was taped together with an unidentified person. Till it's analyzed, it was known as Eva Troy. Eva was the enemy of the victim. She had to pay 3 laws, by Loitering law, graffiti law, and planting a bomb on the park, which costed her half a billion dollars, til she payed it. There is a new KP saw on the photo, whipped cream in it. Which the killer uses whipped cream. Eva was interrogated at the next chapter of the book. A new chapter. Eva wasn't shocked, she was pleased. Donna was interrogated. And also Nicole. Their KP's are shockingly true. Go back to the streets, you grab the body. Dinah analyzed it. Donna's note is inside. So she was again interrogated. You went back to the market, and you found a screwdriver with blood. The blood was analyzed and the killer's blood is AB+. Try to arrest the killer. The killer was Donna Waves. She was trying to protect the community because Randy planned a big act to destroy Stringwood Walk. Randy wasn't really that much evil, but Donna did was brutal enough. So Donna was sentenced to jail for 13 and a half year to 18 and 2 months in jail. Nicole Johnson stayed inside a shack which she will live by herself, alone. Eva Troy wasn't finished. ''Stats'' ''Victim'' *Randy Johnson Weapon Used *Rope Killer of the victim *Donna Waves Suspects and KP *'''Donna Waves :: Has grease stains :: Uses whipped cream :: Blood is AB+ *'Nicole Johnson' :: Uses whipped cream :: Blood is AB+ *'Eva Troy' :: Has grease stains :: Uses whipped cream Chapter Plots Chapter 1 *Unlock the book (100,000 coins) *Go to Streets *Try to examine the wallet, cellphone and the rope. *Talk to Donna Waves *Try to talk to Nicole Johnson, the victim's sister *Go to Market *Try to examine the scroll and torn picture. *Analyze the picture *Talk to Eva Troy Chapter 2 *Talk to Donna Waves *Talk to Nicole Johnson *Talk to Eva Troy *Go back to the street *Analyze the victim's body *Talk to Donna Waves *Go back to the Market *Try to examine the screwdriver *Analyze the blood *Take care of the killer now! Chapter 3 *Talk to Eva Troy about elections *Go to the Market *Try to examine the dice *Analyze the fingerprints *Talk to Eva Troy that there are 9 candidates running *Go back to the Streets *Talk to Nicole to rest inside the shack. *Proceed to the next chapter of the book. Cases Note: This case is now finished. No need for reviews. Next case is next month. Category:Stringwood Walk Cases